


Limit(less)

by cleverthanher



Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Squirting, bp!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverthanher/pseuds/cleverthanher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous prompted <a href="http://cleverthanher.tumblr.com/post/73133009526/anonymous-prompted-can-you-write-a-bp-blaine-with">on tumblr</a>: Can you write a bp blaine with double penetration and a lot of squirting and dirty talk please? Love your fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limit(less)

It's a typical weekend afternoon for Kurt and Blaine. They sleep in, exhausted from staying up until the early hours of the morning having sex, and Blaine only wakes up when Kurt resettles into bed, a tray balanced in one hand.

"Breakfast?" Blaine rubs the sleep out of his eyes, his curls in disarray.

"You need to keep your energy up," Kurt says, slipping underneath the covers. He, of course, knows that after breakfast is done, their empty plates will be put to the side, forgotten about as they go for round number God-knows-what.

True to his words, Blaine finds himself pinned down against the mattress again only 45 minutes later, crying out into the late morning as Kurt fucks into him.

"Your pussy's so hungry for my cock," Kurt grunts out, hands running down and tracing the smooth planes of muscles on Blaine's back as he fucks in-in-in, mostly grinding against it and never really pulling out far.

Blaine whimpers as he fists the sheets underneath him, face pressed against the bed and gasping out, feeling his hot breath against his forearm. "Oh, fuck, _Kurt_ , I want—" He mumbles the next words into the bed, and Kurt can't make them out.

"What do you want, baby?" Kurt draws out slightly and pulls Blaine's hips upward, intensifying the arch of his back and spreading his folds.

Blaine grabs a pillow next to him and buries his face in it, saying something and this time, Kurt can barely figure out the words.

"Nothing, it's fine, just—keep fucking me, it's fine."

Kurt gives the back of his head a look, and he pulls out completely, hearing Blaine whimper at the sudden emptiness. "C'mon, baby, just tell me what you said," Kurt says, mind racing at the possibilities as he rubs the head of his cock up and down Blaine's sopping pussy.

He feels Blaine intake a sharp breath before lifting his head up from the pillow and saying in a small voice, "I—I want _more_ ," he says. "I want something more along with your cock," he continues, voice lowered to a shamed whisper. Kurt leans down to press a soft kiss to the back of his neck, noting the blush spreading down it.

Kurt lies down next to Blaine, placing a hand on the side of his face. "Hey," Kurt says softly, "that's nothing to be embarassed about." Blaine finally turns to look at him, his pupils blown wide and the blush from his neck creeping up his cheeks.

Blaine presses a kiss to Kurt's mouth, running a hand down the hard planes of Kurt's body to his cock, where it's still mostly hard and lying against his stomach. Kurt deepens the kiss, mouth open in a gasp when Blaine wraps his hand around his cock, thumbing at the smooth head and underneath it. He shifts closer to him on the bed, locking a leg over Kurt's waist and breaking the kiss to sit on top of him.

The bed creaks as Kurt moves to sit up against the headboard, his arms enveloped around Blaine's body. Blaine lifts up and holds Kurt's cock in place as he sinks down, letting out a low moan at the feeling of being filled once again.

He starts a harsh rhythm, working his hips up and down as he rubs over his swollen clit. The wet slapping sounds echo through the empty loft, mixing with Kurt's groans as he stills Blaine and fucks into him, holding his waist steady as he thrusts his hips up.

" _Fuck_ , Blaine," Kurt moans out, grabbing Blaine's ass in his hands and pounding in harder, "you want more, don't you?" Blaine whines in response until Kurt shoves two fingers in his mouth and he sucks on them, wetting them with his spit.

It's unexpected when Kurt brushes a spit-slick finger over where Blaine's pussy is stretched wide around Kurt's cock, teasing the opening and making Blaine's fingers speed up, body trembling. "Oh, _oh god_ —" He feels the heat spark brightly in the pit of his stomach at the prospect of being filled even more.

"You want my finger inside, don't you?" Kurt smirks and pushes his index finger in to the first knuckle, his fingertip sliding against his cock and stretching Blaine's hole further. It's a ridiculously tight fit, and he feels Blaine clench around it instinctively and cry out.

"Oh god, fuck, _yes_ , _Kurt_." His fingers are a blur until they still completely. Blaine keens and throws his head back as he comes, fluid wetting Kurt's cock and finger even further.

Kurt removes his finger, wraps his arms around Blaine and lays him down on the bed before pulling his legs up around him and roughly fucking in hard, hips snapping and balls slamming against his ass. "Next time, I'm going to stuff a toy along with my cock," he pants out, and Blaine moans at the idea. Kurt rubs at his clit, fingers sliding over the wet flesh as he continues talking. "You're going to feel so full, Blaine, so _stuffed_ in your pussy." He closes his eyes and speeds up his hips at the thought of Blaine, greedy and aching to be filled up.

He comes suddenly at the thought, hips stilling as he fills Blaine up. Blaine nudges Kurt's hand away from his clit and replaces it with his own, rubbing fast and hard. "Oh— _yes_ , oh god— _fuck_ ," he stutters out, squirting weakly around Kurt's softening cock and wetting his inner thighs. There's a slick sound when Kurt pulls out, a trail of his come trickling slowly and mixing with Blaine's juices. It's so startingly filthy, and Kurt imagines Blaine so loose that his come just spills out with no way to be held back.

They're laying in bed next to each other after cleaning up, Blaine curled into Kurt's side underneath the covers. Kurt's mindlessly playing with Blaine's hair, stroking over the loose curls that aren't heavy with product.

"You're okay with it, right? My... thing?" Blaine asks, flushing warm against Kurt's chest.

"Yes," Kurt says, sure. "I'm definitely more than okay with it. After a nap, you and I are going shopping for toys."

Blaine curls in tighter, looking up at Kurt with soft eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt says, pressing a soft kiss to Blaine's lips before moving down and resting his head against the pillow. "Now, nap time."

-

They decide on a relatively small toy, a vibrator that's Kurt's thickness, but an inch or two shorter. As they're browsing, Kurt sees Blaine's eyes linger on the toys that are, well, huge, about the same length as Kurt's cock but almost double in diameter. He files that away for next time, once they've tried it out a few times and if Blaine still wants more.

They're antsy until the toy is delivered the next day, doing mindless tasks around the loft and mostly just waiting. Kurt signs for the package with a blush high on his cheeks, thankful for the plain, cardboard box it was delivered in with no indication of what it is written anywhere. He thanks the delivery guy and pulls the heavy door closed.

He and Blaine sit in the middle of the bed, the box between them as Kurt opens it. He pulls out the contents, putting it down around them. Sheets of bubble wrap, a handful of packets of complimentary lube and the toy. Blaine goes for the toy, turning it over in his hands as he examines it. He thumbs over the head and holds it, feeling the cold silicone. "God, I can barely wrap my hand around it." Blaine looks up at Kurt, and his eyes are blown out, wanting.

Kurt lunges forward, kissing Blaine and kicking the rest of the stuff to the floor. He pulls Blaine's polo off and pins his wrists down, kissing sloppily down the middle of his chest. He all but rips Blaine's pants off, pausing to take off his own shirt and pants before pushing his thighs up against his chest, exposing his pussy.

Kurt dives in, licking broad strokes up his pussy and slicking it up with his spit. He dips his tongue inside the hole, licking up the small bit of wetness pooled there. Blaine's squirming above him, twisting his hips as Kurt licks over his clit.

"You're so desperate, baby," Kurt says before sucking his clit into his mouth, drawing on it with light pulses as Blaine cries out. "So desperate to have your pussy filled."

"Oh, Kurt, _please_." Kurt appeases him by stuffing two fingers inside, scissoring them apart and stretching his hole the tiniest bit. "More," Blaine shamlessly begs, hips bucking up.

Kurt grabs their bottle of lube from where it was tossed carelessly on the bed before they started, and slicks up four fingers. He starts with three, the slide in easy, and he resumes sucking on Blaine's clit, now redder and more swollen. He crooks his fingers up, making Blaine jerk suddenly and gasp out. "Fuck, _oh_ —"

He grips the sheets tightly, knuckles going white as Kurt fucks his fingers in at a rapid pace, wrist aching from the movement. He flicks his tongue restlessly at Blaine's clit, the tip sliding all over and around the nub, and Blaine's whines become higher-pitched. " _Oh_ , oh, I'm gonna come, _yes_ , fuck—"

Kurt feels Blaine's thighs tense up and lock in place as he sobs, wetness squirting out of his pussy and soaking Kurt's hand. He pulls out his fingers but continues sucking on Blaine's clit, and he's rewarded with another gush of fluid that soaks his chin and neck.

Kurt pauses for a moment before slipping four fingers inside, more than he usually does to get Blaine ready, but since they're dealing with more today, he's anxious about hurting him. His thumb rubs roughly over Blaine's clit as he fucks four fingers in, the skin around the hole red from the widened stretch. Kurt leans down and captures Blaine's mouth in a kiss, swallowing his moans and gasps.

He feels Blaine's breathing quicken and his thighs clench around his hand as he comes again, Kurt's fingers pushed out as he squirts. He's moaning weakly, fingers on his left hand grabbing Kurt's forearm as he rides out his orgasm.

Kurt untangles himself from Blaine to kneel in front of his wide-open legs, parting his folds and examining his pussy. His lips are puffy-red, engorged from the rigorous movement of Kurt's wrist. His clit is still swelled up, and Kurt touches a fingertip to it just to feel Blaine shudder with the sensitivity. His hole is open, a little more than usual (not gaping, not _yet_ ) and Kurt easily slips his tongue in to taste the wetness. He cleans up Blaine's pussy, licking up the juices until it's shiny with Kurt's spit. He presses a sucking kiss to Blaine's inner thigh before picking up the forgotten toy from the bedspread.

"Which one first?" Blaine, who's since had time to recover from his orgasm, thinks about it for a moment before replying. "You first, and then the toy." Kurt places the vibrator back in its spot and slicks his cock up with lube. Blaine's already in position, holding his knees to his chest and Kurt groans, kneeling between his legs and bending down to kiss him.

"You're sure about this?" He says between kisses, wanting to make sure Blaine hasn't changed his mind.

Blaine nods. "Yes, so sure, Kurt." His cunt aches at the thought of being stretched so wide by Kurt, so used and _full_.

They continue kissing as Kurt takes his cock in hand and lines it up with Blaine's hole, pushing in as Blaine licks into his mouth. Kurt thrusts in a few times, feeling the tightness of his pussy that never really goes away ever (except maybe now it will, after he's done with Blaine). He grinds in to the root of his cock, hoping to stretch Blaine just a little bit more before adding the toy.

Blaine takes his slow thrusts in stride, rubbing one finger lazily over his clit, not really trying to get off right now. "Kurt," Blaine says, getting his attention. "I'm ready." His eyes are hooded, staring at Kurt and waiting for him to get the toy.

"Okay," Kurt whispers, picking up the vibrator and feeling for the first time how thick it truly is. He talks as he slicks it up with lube. "You have to stop me if it's too much, okay? I'll pull out immediately. _Immediately._ "

"I know, baby," Blaine says with a slight laugh. "Now can you please put it inside me?"

Kurt lifts his hips up so his ass is resting on Kurt's lap, his pussy in full display. "Okay," Kurt says, mostly to himself, "I'm gonna push it in." He slips a finger in first, on top of his cock, and hooks it upward. With the small space that's created, he positions the head of the toy there and gently pushes in.

When Kurt meets resistance, he realizes he has to push harder, and when he does, the very tip of the toy slips in and he removes his finger. "Oh god," Blaine lets out, gripping his skin of his thighs. He sees that Kurt's about to say something, and hurriedly he continues. "It's good, I'm so good. More, _please_."

Kurt reassures himself that Blaine's fine, and he nudges the toy in deeper, the smooth surface sliding along Kurt's cock. It's about halfway in now, the lurid blue of the other half still in Kurt's fingers. Blaine's whining steadily, hips jerking up in sporadic bursts as he's stretched wide.

"You're being so good, Blaine, almost there." It sinks in the last few inches, and Kurt finally lets go of it. "God," Blaine whimpers, hands trembling where he's holding his thighs up. " _Kurt_ ," he chokes out, wrecked. Kurt taps the base of the toy, where it's flush with Blaine's hole and the root of Kurt's cock. He traces a fingertip around the rim of Blaine's hole, which is stretched to its limits.

Kurt grasps the base and draws it out slightly before pushing it back in. He fucks Blaine with it at a slow pace, all the while his cock is still buried inside. Blaine lets out a ragged moan, and the slide of the toy becomes easier, aided by the wetness Blaine's creating. Kurt pulls it out once more before slamming it back in, hearing Blaine cry out. "Your pussy's so _slutty_ , baby, just wanting to be filled up with two nice, _thick_ cocks."

Blaine clenches down around him at his words, struggling to tighten. "You're such a cockslut, Blaine," Kurt says as he holds the toy in place and starts fucking his hips in, heading gliding smoothly along the toy. Blaine's since let go of one of his thighs and started rubbing at his clit, sobbing in pleasure as Kurt fucks him.

" _Yes_ , oh— _fuck me_ ," he cries, Kurt's hips speeding and pounding into Blaine's reddened hole. His cries grow in pitch as he rubs harder at his clit, and Kurt pulls out right before Blaine squirts, little gushes of fluid soaking the bed and Kurt's thighs.

The vibrator is still inside Blaine, and just when his movements slow down, Kurt twists the base and turns the toy on. Blaine wails as he tries to keep the toy inside, it being in danger of slipping out due to the openness of his hole. Kurt holds it in place, the toy nestled inside him, but the vibrations are too much.

Blaine comes again, squirting harder this time, the liquid arching and wetting his own torso and stomach. He lowers the setting as he pushes back in, starting up a brutal pace and turning up the setting back up. Blaine screams as he's fucked, his hole loose enough now for Kurt to pound in hard.

"Such a sloppy cunt, so _loose_ ," Kurt moans, feeling Blaine struggle to tighten around the two cocks. Kurt pulls out the vibrator abruptly and holds it against Blaine's swollen-slick clit, relishing his sobs as he comes again, juices squirting out around Kurt's cock. Everything around them is so wet now, soaked with his wetness.

Kurt doesn't stop fucking him through his orgasm, wet squelching sounds loud as he slams into Blaine's gaping pussy. He turns off the vibrator and tosses it to the side before gripping the bottom of Blaine's thighs and thrusting in hard. His pussy's still stretched wide from the added vibrator, and Kurt fucks in once, twice more before moaning high and coming. He feels his warm come fill Blaine up, and he pulls out to see the last few spurts cover Blaine's folds and his stiff clit.

Kurt's come starts to leak out of Blaine's used cunt, thick white globs of it running down towards his ass. He leans in and laps at his pussy, tasting his own come mixed with Blaine's. Blaine pulls his folds apart so Kurt can have better access, and when he reaches Blaine's hole, he inhales sharply.

" _Oh_ ," he gasps out as he slips three fingers in, meeting no resistance whatsoever. Blaine's pussy is so wrecked, so loose.

Kurt replaces his fingers with his tongue, licking his own come out of Blaine. He hears Blaine whimper above him, and he lays down beside him before kissing him deeply, slipping his tongue in so Blaine can taste them both.

"Fuck, Kurt," Blaine moans as Kurt slips more fingers back inside him, hand between his thighs. "You really like this, don't you? Like my loose pussy."

Kurt swallows, nodding. "I like it a lot more than I thought I would," he responds, scissoring his fingers and spreading his hole wider.

Blaine grins mischievously, leaning in to whisper into Kurt's ear. "Next time, I also want something to fill my ass up."


End file.
